The Weirdest vacation ever
by K.A.P. 24
Summary: What if Yugi and company weren't the only one's who had gotten a trip to India? Katherine and her family hope to have a relaxing holiday only to get stuck in the mysterious world of capsule monsters. What's going to happen? Read and find out.


_**The Weirdest vacation ever**_

 _ **A Yu-Gi-Oh capsule Monster's fan fiction**_

 _ **Written by: Anon writer**_

 _ **Disclaimer**_

 _ **I don't own anything from Yu-Gi-Oh it belongs to thier original creators. I only own my character's and this story, this is 100% fan fiction in my mind. Story is rated T for safety and contains bashing.**_

* * *

 _ **Chap 1**_

( _ **Dream**_ )

 _"This is just creepy where in the world am?"I asked looking around. The whole room was covered in a suspious fog, giving it a creepy atmosphere like in the horror movies. Silver pillars stood on both sides of me covered in what looked like Egyptian writing and the only sound you could hear was the sound of my footsteps and crunches moving beside me. "Hello? " I asked. The only response I got was an ecoe that is until I heard a demonic growl. * You will never stop me Pharaoh.* It said. Chills went down my spine and my stomach dropped. All of a sudden a huge shadow figure appeared, a monster._

 _It kept going after someone but, I couldn't see who but, I did catch some things "I'm afraid nows not the time to ask questions.L" A deep voice said. All of a sudden the creature turned and despite me not able to see its eyes 👀 I could feel it glaring at me. "I suggest you leave him alone." My mouth said on its own._ _ **"WHAT THE HECK I'M SAYING! " I**_ _mentally_ _screamed. The creature chuckled " Well, well, well it looks like the princess has returned to save her prince"_ _ **Princess? "**_ _I asked. My arm seemed to move on its own again as a strange golden gun🔫 seemed to appear on my arm and reach for a small capsule on the belt that somehow appeared. " I shall warn you now there is no way you can stop me the ultimate shadow game will happen! " The monster said._

 _I could tell he was holding someone in his hand ✋, curled into a fist 👊 but all I could see was his outline and his spiky hair that reminded me of my classmate (and crush) Yugi Moto all though I knew it wasn't him, his voice was to deep and something deep down told me it wasn't him and he did seem to familiar to me I just don't know where. I chucked as I or whoever I was rose my arm to see something that looked like a mixture of a bracelet gun 🔫 it was what looked like a golden yellow._

 _I reached down and got a yellow capsule from the belt I was somehow wearing the gun opened up, I put the capsule on, and fired. A beam came out and the angle magician appeared "A assure you monster we will never let that happen, NOW ANGEL MAGICAN ATTACK! "The angel magician flew up in the air, raising her staff as she charged towards the creature. She hit him as the creature screamed and a heavenly light filled the room as I closed my eyes 👀 and for a brief moment I saw a young woman look at me she had a tall, slender form and wore a royal tunic like the royal ancient Romans wore she also wore a a golden Egyptian terria, her long blond hair was in a tight braid and her blue eyes 👀 held worry and sadness._

 _*Take care of him for me and please help my father.* She whispered. " What? " I asked. Before I could respond the woman began to fade away "WAIT WHO ARE YOU!?" I screamed. * You will get you're answers soon child for now you must wake up." The woman's gentle voice ordered and I did._

 _(_ _ **End dream)**_

 _ *** Buzz, Buzz, Buzz***_ went my ever so annoying, infamous alarm. I groaned as I sat up and turned it off and the only sound you heard was my radio going. " **Man what a dream, I wonder who that woman was, she seemed so familiar."** I thought. I sighed as I turned off my radio and grabbed my school uniform, and headed into the shower to start my day.

 _ **( Later, lunch break)**_

I couldn't help but feel envious at the scene in front of me as I saw my cousin Tea Gardner playing the newest game Capsule monsters with Yugi Moto. It just doesn't seem fair she gets to go on these cray adventures, gets to see all these amazing things while she tells me I should stay home thinking I wouldn't be able to handle it. She seems to get closer to Yugi every day while I fade in the back round I wouldn't be surprised if they did get together some day and honestly that KILLS ME inside. It kills me more knowing that I was a coward to afraid to tell him how I feel or stick up to anyone in fear of anger and rejection.

My thoughts were stopped when Joey wheeler came in jumping, cheering, and moving around like he was about to pee his pants. "Who's the man, who's the man!" He cheered over and over. He went onto explain how he won 4 tickets to India from a contest it hurt that I wasn't part of that plan maybe am I that invisible? " Hey girl! " a loud voice said. I smiled as I saw my best friend May walk 🚶 up to me. She is a tall woman with long blond hair, blue eyes 👀, and glasses. "Hey may." I said. " Guess what?" She asked excited. "What? " I asked. " You and you're family are going on a trip with me to India." What how?" Joey asked. "Well my sister had plans to go there for her honeymoon but they had a change in plans so, she gave them to me, the extra's came from dad as a birthday present and I have been saving them, now just seemed the right time to use them with school break going on." She said.

Her dad David, is a successful business man who made millions off of video games so, it doesn't surprise me knowing that he paid for the extra tickets he loves to spoil his children, step daughter or otherwise. "What about the princess isn't she coming? " I asked in annoyance. "No she's still grounded from that wild party she threw while I was staying over at Marks so, what do you say want to go?" May asked. "Sure why not, could be fun." I said. "Awesome we can go together." Yugi said excited. I lightly blushed and nodded I was excited for this trip but why do I have another feeling something terrible is going to happen and I do wish Tea would stop glaring at me its getting annoying.

( _ **A week later)**_

Today is the day we head to our vacation to India we were all headed to the airport, with nothing but small backpacks on our backs except for Joey who, had a huge camping like bag. "Hey slow down this isn't a race you know." He complained lagging behind because of his huge bag. "Well you wouldn'nt be so slow if you didn't pack so much stuff dummy!" May said rolling her eyes. " Never hurts to be prepared." He said. I just looked down gathered in my thoughts. " **Why can't I shake this feeling somethings going to happen again!"** I mentally screamed.

" Kathy?" A deep voice asked me. I looked up to see the spirit of the Millennium puzzle also known as Yami ( _Dark in Japanese)_ or pharaoh either one, looking at me with concern. " Are tou okay you're spacing out there." He asked worried. Its funny how everyone else seems to not notice me but he does of course, I notice a lot of things before anyone else "I'm fine Yami just a little nervous I guess with being on a plane and all let alone a small one." I half lied. I am afraid of heights and this is my first time riding a plane so, I am a tad nervous. Yami chuckled his deep laugh " Don't worry you can hold my hand if it makes you feel better." He said. I smiled greatfully while holding in a small blush " Thanks Yami." I said.

He nodded and walked away May came up to me and wiggled her eye brows I brushed and playfully punched her in the arm we all laughed as we boarded the small plane. **"Maybe I'm just being paranoid I better not say anything I don't want to ruin everyones good mood, and besides Yugi and Yami need this more than anyone."** I thought. I nearly jumped out of my skin as the plane took off and giving my seat an iron grip. I gasped as I saw a transparent hand ✋ grab mine and smiled seeing him smile at me comfortably. Once the plane took off though you couldn't even tell you where on a plane just as long as you didn't look out the window and it was fun playing games and catching up with friends but of course that didn't last long.

All of a sudden we had some turbulance then something blew up and we started to go down. We all screamed as it went down mom and Andy put their bodies over ours to protect us as we fell then, all of a sudden my golden snap bracelet started glowing and created a glowing shield around us as we landed harshly on the ground, glass shattered everywhere from the wind shield but, it had just bounced off the force field and as soon as the plane door opened we rolled out like a ball before disappearing. Luckily no one was harmed not even the workers we all stopped rolling and the force field disappeared.

" Not that I'm complaining but how and win could you're bracelet do that?"Yoshi asked. 'I have no idea. " **its the first time its done this, I wonder what else this can do something tells me I will find out soon. "** I thought. "Hey guys the polite just sent out a distress signal but, it may take a couple of hours before we get a response. " Tea explained. By this point we were all by the river close to the plane is was sitting on a rock while, the rest was on the ground " Great what do we do now? We don't even know where we are." May said. " We should probably find out where we are." I said. They agreed we started walking 🚶 until we came across a man knocked out against a tree.

He had short blond hair wearing a pair of brown shorts, shoes, and vest ( _ **A/N: Sorry I stink at descriptions)**_ but, what caught my eye was the familiar bandana in his lap. We found out his name was Alex and he is good friends with Simon Mouto A.K.A grandpa who had left for a surprised expedition a week ago and has yet to return. We walked and talked as he explained what happened and came across a huge Egyptian pyramid in the middle of the jungle. Alex rand grandpa had gone exploring and got separated and when he returned to meet with grandpa he disappeared and had spent hours looking for him but found nothing.

5"I eventually came to this room and found his bandana." Alex said. We all looked in wonder as we found ourselves in a huge room the size of a football field and a huge but beautiful map in the middle. Once again the bad feeling in my stomach had returned to the point where it really hurt "whats wrong Cat?" Mom asked, seeing my discomfort. "I'm getting that feeling again really bad." I said. My family looked at me worried knowing that whenever something bad happened my stomach would hurt and the more it hurt, the more severe it was. All off a sudden Joey started running to the map and as soon as he touched it he disappeared in a flash of light Yugi and the others followed. Then, my family went forward "Well what do we do now?" Yoshi asked. At this point Andy who, was carrying me bridle style put me down on the ground.

"Simple." Alex said, coming behind me. I got chills down my spine as well as more stomach pain as his aura changed from friendly to evil, he had a certain look in his eyes 👀 that I have seen may times before " A yami spirit! " I whispered. Alex chuckled again and pushed me towards the map and my family, trying to catch me followed suit then, everything went black.


End file.
